The Real Thing
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: What happens when two people are really not that in love... what if they love someone else? Final Fantasy x and Wolf's Rain Crossover(Keiba and Tidus) in chapters 8 and through the rest of the story !
1. Kagome's Broken Heart

means that it changes from the demon to Kagome. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kagome's Broken Heart

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Please don't go I didn't know that she was a priestess!" Inuyasha was so dumb; I couldn't even believe he was chasing after that mortal. That girl, Kagome. I wanted Inuyasha for mine. Ever since I had seen him, from the feudal era. I stayed there and waited. Finally the spell that was put on Inuyasha was broken, but by her. I couldn't help but wonder what he could even see in her. He tried to kill her, but after awhile, which wasn't that long, he found out she was useful. I am one priestess no one knew about, my sisters knew. But no one else and so I waited, for I had fallen for Inuyasha long ago too, just as Kikyo had. Inuyasha knew of me also, but I couldn't stand the way things were going. But now I have come back out of the darkness and many things have changed since then. Inuyasha is a human, and my soul has been purified as was his, Inuyasha lives in the era of Kagome. But there is still the fact that he can become a demon whenever he wants, maybe that is different, I am not quite sure. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango are all humans. They all live in the era of Kagome. I feel bad for this young girl, but Inuyasha was different before he met Kikyo. He was so gentle and I cared for him, but then Kikyo saw me with him one day and tried to kill him. Let me get back to where we were in the first place.

"I don't care at all, she deserves to die!" screamed Kagome.

"I am going back, I want to see Kaeda and ask her about this wench! This witch!" the young girl screamed, she reminded me of Kikyo.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha was beginning to change.

"SHE IS NOT A WITCH OR A WENCH!" Inuyasha was now beginning to chase after her. She looked scared and was running from him.

"Inuyasha, wait! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" tears were streaming down her face and she stopped suddenly. Inuyasha was already there, holding her in his arms, caressing her hair, and kissing her.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me." Kagome cried.

"It's okay. I am sorry I changed like that." Inuyasha was holding her close and soon she stopped crying. I was furious then and I still am. For they forced me to go back to feudal Japan. But don't worry Kagome, my dear. I will find you and kill you. Then Inuyasha will be mine once more.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" I called out. But before I knew it I was being swept up by a blur and was being thrown on my bed. My house was empty, for my brother and mother both left and my grandpa died. They left the house to me. But, back to me being thrown on my bed.  
I could feel him kissing me and caressing me.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I couldn't control the giggling.

"Nothing." He said laying his head down on my stomach. I began to caress his hair as he snuggled up close.

"You slept the whole day, so I didn't bother you. "Inuyasha said, getting up close to me, he laid his head down on the pillow next to me.  
RING! Screamed the bell. Whoa! I can't believe that. I know I am older but goodness, I can't believe I am still daydreaming. Well, time to get out of here. It would be my graduation day tomorrow and I would finally be able to go with Inuyasha and stay with him, for more than a few weeks. I stretched my arms and legs getting ready to walk home. Suddenly a silver blur picked me up and carried me home. It was of course, Inuyasha. The only thing I hadn't dreamed was having the house to me, which was true, and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Koga all came by to check on me. But Koga loved me, so he was still at the house. He was snoozing in his usual dog style and Inuyasha just looked at him, at first he looked furious, but then calmed down. Koga had slept with me the night before and Inuyasha did not need to hear about that. He kissed me on the lips, and I pulled back at first.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Sorry." he whispered and before I could stop him he left. He was angered and upset, but he always was good at keeping that anger pent up until he could let it out. Somewhere where I wouldn't see. That was okay. Suddenly, I heard movement and whimpering. I smiled to myself and barked. I heard a growl, and I realized he was awake and ready to "romp" with me. I barked, but then as I was turning the corner I tripped. I fell and sprained my ankle. I whimpered and suddenly Koga was standing over me.

"What happened?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. I told him my ankle was sprained and he got the ice and was already propping me upon the couch. I thanked him and he started to apologize for making me trip. I explained that it was an accident and I wasn't going to die. He dropped his head and I whimpered and growled at him. He looked at me playfully, so I told him he could lay with me on the couch.

The very next day I was already standing with the other graduates. I finished saying my good- byes and was walking away to the bus stop. Suddenly a brown blur swept me off my feet, I thought it was Inuyasha, but then I realized that it was lone wolf, Koga. All of a sudden I saw a silver blur and thought what Inuyasha was going to do. I told Koga to get home fast, and before I knew it I was home. He understood what would happen if he stayed, so he left. As soon as he left, I got undressed and went downstairs. I lay on the couch, turned the TV on, and waited for Inuyasha to come. I suddenly drifted off into sleep.

I felt a tap and woke up and Inuyasha was so close to my face I screamed. So did he. I calmed down and told him to never do that again. I began feeling a tremor and so did Inuyasha. Koga, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru, he also came to check on me, all appeared out of the well.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha screamed at them.

"We don't really know Inuyasha!" screamed Miroku. Kirara came barreling out of the well. Suddenly a woman appeared. That was the woman who had tried to steal Inuyasha away from me. I was so angered, but before I could get to the women. Koga and Sango pulled me back. Inuyasha and Miroku were already battling her. But suddenly Inuyasha stopped, and motioned for Miroku to stop too. What was he doing I thought to myself. Soon my question was answered. The women came down out of the air and pointed at me and said something to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran to her and grabbed her; he suddenly took his sword and stabbed her. She disappeared and he dropped to his knees. For the first time ever, I saw him cry. I got up and walked towards him. He had on his demon face and I said to him sit. He changed back instantly. I rushed to his side and held him in my arms. He looked dead, but he couldn't be. My heart was breaking and I couldn't believe he wasn't opening his eyes.

"Please, God! Let Inuyasha live! Please!" I cried and sobbed. I screamed at Inuyasha to wake up. Was he dead? I couldn't tell. Suddenly I felt woozy and everything went black and felt someone pick me up and carry me somewhere, but where? I couldn't feel anything, who was carrying me? I tried to scream but I couldn't and I tried to look at the person who was carrying me, was that Sesshomaru? I... can't... tell... And... I couldn't...couldn't...ohh.

Please review this is my first story... Thanks!


	2. Sesshomaru's New Love

I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sesshomaru's New Love  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, awaking from the deep sleep. " Inuyasha !? Inuyasha!?" I began to realize what had happened. I remembered being carried away from where Inuyasha was, the battle, and that woman. " Sesshomaru? What are you doing? Why are you carrying me? Where is Inuyasha?" I was frantic with fear and anguish. Sesshomaru explained that Koga, Miroku,, Sango, and Inuyasha were okay. He said Kirara had carried them to the well and to Kaeda's house. He said that he volunteered to stay with me for a while and care for me. Soon he said we would go to Kaeda's house and rest there. Soon afterwards, he left me on the couch and went to kitchen.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" I called to him, trying to move. He peered around the corner smiling. " What is it Kagome?" he asked me with such calmness and peace. " I want you to sit on the couch with me. I feel alone and scared." I said, realizing how alone I really was without anyone around. He walked over to me and told me to sit up. He sat down as soon as I had lifted my head. I laid my head down and he began to stroke my hair. Soon, I drifted off into another deep sleep.  
  
Soon after, I awoke to a soft breathing in my face. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was in Kaeda's house. Inuyasha was laying next to me and he others were all asleep. But I noticed that Sesshomaru was watching me. But why would he be watching me?  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Are you awake my dear?" I heard someone saying to me. I awoke to find Koga awake and sitting right by my side. " Koga, what is it?" I asked, he looked worried. " I saw Sessy over there watching you like a hawk. I was too afraid to say anything to him or move at all. I waited till he fell asleep to come to talk to you and ask if you would like to come back with me to my den." Koga said to me. " I will go with you and I wonder why Sessy was doing such a thing. Could he be under some kind of a spell?" I asked Koga, who was beginning to pick me up and carry me out the door. " I don't know, but even I was too afraid to speak to him. I don't understand. It is just like him." Koga said to me and soon he picked up a little speed. " Hold on tight, Kagome." he said and suddenly we were flying. I fell asleep again in his arms.   
  
I wonder if she will finally become mine(Koga was thinking there).  
  
" Kagome, Kagome. wake up." Koga was whispering to me so softly that I almost didn't hear him. " Huh? What is it Koga?" I then noticed I was in the den and he was holding me close to his chest "I wanted to ask you this question once more. A question I have asked before, but not at the right time or place. Kagome will you be my woman?" Koga was looking deep in my eyes. He said it with such a softness, a cool and calm tone. I couldn't help but say yes. He was overcome with joy and happiness that he almost crushed me." Koga you're crushing me." I said to Koga who was so happy. " I am so sorry Kagome." I heard him whisper. " Listen, Koga? I am very tired so let's lay don and sleep. Please?" I begged him and he pulled me closer for a hug. "Yes, my dear." He got a blanket and covered me. I felt him put his arm around my waist. I took his hand and held it. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I giggled. He kissed me and fell asleep. I watched the waterfall for a while then I fell asleep.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE! 


	3. Kouga and Me

Hey, no one has reviewed for me yet! But I got some more ideas anyways. I apologize if my stories don't make much sense or aren't that good! I am only a Wicca, priestess, mage, wolf demoness and a human girl...yeah, so it's a lot...but hey, that's what I am! I am Robin Akira Kurasis...okay.... I will just let you read the story! Anybody who wants to help me write this story out can email me or whatever!

Chapter 3

Kouga and Me

" Hey, Steel Fang. Wake up." I said to the sleepy little wolf next to me. He growled low and pulled me back down next to him. " It's still night out. Kagome go back to sleep, I will wake up when it is time. Okay?" he whispered low to me. " Okay. But I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." I said to him while twirling his tail around my finger and grinning at him deviously. " Listen, you can have control over me in the morning and later. But we went through a lot today. I am very tired, my dearest Kagome. So please, sleep and stop twirling my tail. You are exciting me." he said smiling and half-awake. I finally agreed and laid back down next to him letting go of his tail. I felt kind of sad that I couldn't play with his tail and he must have noticed because I felt his tail brush along my leg. I giggled and kissed him on his nose. He growled as he pulled me closer to him. I felt him breathing on me ever so softly. I soon again fell asleep. But with the thoughts of Sesshomaru on my mind. What would he do when he woke up to find me not there? What was going on with him anyways?

I felt a presence speeding towards the cave and woke up. I woke Kouga in a panic. " What do you mean there is someone coming here?" he asked a little agitated. " Sorry." I said feeling stupid for waking him up. "Don't be. It's okay. Listen. Is the presence evil?" he asked with a smile on his face. " I don't think so, but it's sending a worried aurora out. I think it could be Sessy and Inuyasha. I don't Inuyasha is as worried as Sessy is though. But if they want to take me back, I won't go. Not until I figure out what is wrong with Sessy. Only Inuyasha would come for me and never him. It doesn't make any sense. Tell them I am okay and that I want to stay. But give this to Inuyasha and he will know what to do. Okay?" I said to Kouga, handing him a slip of paper that told Inuyasha to come back at a later time without Sesshomaru. I sat alone, listening for the sounds of their voices. Soon I heard them and at first they were going to argue but Kouga had given Inuyasha the note and he told Sessy to just leave. I heard him say I would be alright and that as much as wolfie looked like he was lying the note proved I was okay. I heard him yell my name. " Kagome! Are you okay? Just say that and I will leave." Inuyasha screamed too me. " Inuyasha, I am fine. I need some thinking time. I will see you later. Leave now. I love you and don't worry about me." I said blindly, not realizing the effect that might have on the others. I heard a satisfied grunt and then Kouga came back to where he left me. I was hiding under the blanket and was hoping Kouga wouldn't say anything to me about what I had said to Inuyasha, but I knew full well that he was going to ask me why I said it. Soon I felt him lay next to me, I could feel his body tense up. I turned to him and saw that he looked a little stunned. " Kouga," I said , while caressing his face with my hands, " I didn't really mean what I said to Inuyasha. I love you and only you. Please don't get worried, cause then I will cry." I put my head down feeling ashamed of saying what I had to Inuyasha. Suddenly, I felt something brushing against my leg and when I looked up I saw a devilish grin spread across Kouga's face. " I know. I don't care." Kouga whispered into my ear. I shuddered with delight and he kissed me and I returned the favor with pleasure. Soon, I became lost in his eyes and then I just let him take me over. Within a few minutes, I felt the most undeniable, satisfying, and sensual pleasure I never had known. I felt him all over me and I didn't want him to stop. I felt his tongue and hands caress my body ever so carefully. He was so careful with me, s not to hurt me. Soon after we fell asleep, I laid in his arms and felt his chest moving up ad down. I had felt Inuyasha coming to den but he understood that now was not the time to talk, so he left.

The very next morning, I awoke still lying in Kouga's arms. I smiled because I could guess that he had made sure I was asleep and then he fell asleep. He was so beautiful and he loved me, only me. I had always envied Kikyou and Inuyasha. I knew full well, that Inuyasha was not sure whom he wanted in his life. But now I was convinced that I didn't need to worry about competing with Kikyou or trying to decide whom I wanted to be with. All these thoughts had made me space out. I soon felt a soft brushing on my legs again. I knew it was his tail. This time though it was moving up further. I stopped him before he reached where he was aiming. He then opened his eyes and looked at me with puppy eyes. " Kouga, I am so tired from last night. Please not right now." I laughed, remembering what he had said to me the night before, when I couldn't sleep. " I know my beautiful Kagome." he said to me, getting up and putting on his armor. " Where can I go to take a bath?" I asked Kouga. " I will take you there and send a girl from our pack out with clothes that are similar to what I wear. Is that okay with you?' Kouga said, speaking soothingly to me. " Yes, of course." I said giggling. He had come up behind me and was nibbling on my ear and blowing on my neck. " Inuyasha, will be coming here today." I said, pushing him away, reluctantly. With a nod he left and waited while I got dressed, then he took me to a beautiful place that had a waterfall. " Hurry up. As I told you a girl will bring you fresh clothes. Will you be okay, my ai?" he asked, allowing his Japanese to replace love. " Yes, okami, my ai." I said back, replacing wolf with okami and love with ai. (In case you are wondering what they mean, cause I will put Japanese in the stories)

" Kagome?" said a voice from behind me. I suddenly pulled my body back into the water, but was relieved to see Yuuokami, a wolf from the tribe standing with clothes. " Oh, it's only you. I thought it was Inuyasha or Kouga or someone else." I said rising out of the water and taking the clothes from Yuuokami. I put them on and saw she was still standing there. " Kagome, do you understand that what happened would cause confusion among your friends? I shouldn't be saying anything. " Yuuokami said to me. I knew her before and she had become a good friend of mine so we were close. We had not seen each other in a while though, so it was awkward. " Yuuokami. It's okay." I said, while hugging her. " Oh, Kagome. It's been too long." she said finally relaxing and embracing me lovingly. " I am going to go back and tell Kouga you are ready." she said, turning to run. " Machimas!" I yelled replacing wait with machimas. " Yes, Kagome?" she asked, walking over to me. " You can go back, but I want you to tell him to come get me when Inuyasha arrives, I just want some time alone. Oh, and tell him not to worry, nothing's wrong. I just need some time to be alone. Okay?" I said to Yuuokami. "Of ,course. See you later!" she yelled, turned on her heels, and sped off. I laid on the grass, looking at the beautiful sky. Suddenly, I felt a presence speeding towards me. I thought it was Kouga, but my mind then recognized a difference in the aurora. No, No I thought. It can't be him. No. " KOUGA! INUYASHA! YUUOKAMI! SANGO! ANYONE! HELP ME!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. It was Sessy who was nearing me, he was angered and I could tell. All of a sudden I felt a burst of wind and saw silver and brown flashes. They stopped where I was. Then I saw Sango, Shippou, and Miroku in the air riding on Kirara. " What is it? Are you okay?' Kouga asked me. I clutched close to his body. " Sesshomaru is coming and he's not happy." I said, pointing to the area where I could sense him coming from. Inuyasha and Kouga both took off in the direction, while Sango and Shippou descended from Kirara. Miroku then took off after Kouga and Inuyasha. " Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, checking me over. " Yes. It's just...." I couldn't say what I wanted. " What, Kagome?" asked the little kitsune, Shippou. " It's just I have been worried about Sessy, that's why I left. Kouga had taken me of my own will, but he had noticed the same thing I had. That Sessy was acting funny. That's why I asked Inuyasha to come back later and not to have Sessy come with him." I said, still shaken and scared of who would burst back through those trees. " Kagome, it's okay. We will all figure this out. Together. Okay?" Sango said comforting me once more.

My fears were all too soon confirmed, Sesshomaru was under some kind of a spell and there was nothing at the time anyone could do. The others promised when they went back to the village that they would find something to out and maybe break the curse or spell or whatever it was. I thought of Kaede at once, of course, she would definitely be able to help out. She always knew what to do and was so resourceful. But I didn't learn until later, what was really wrong with Sesshomaru...something no one could have predicted.

Inuyasha: Hey, what happens next?

Kagome: Inuyasha, she just finished the chapter. It's called a cliffhanger.

Kouga: You are so stupid, Inuyasha.

Me: Hey, stop with the arguing. Geez!

Sango: Watch out! He's going to do it again!

Me: smacks Miroku Keep your hands to yourself or to Sango at least!

Shippou: Review!

Everyone else: Review! Review!

ME: One last thing. I am on Neopets and my name is babygirl21148. If you are in love with Inuyasha I have a guild. Check out my shop background, my user look-up background, and my guild. Everything is based around Inuyasha. I even have music for each! If you want backgrounds or stuff like that go to gpetz.com. I hope you liked this story! Later!


	4. The Truth About Sesshomaru and The Dream

Inuyasha: Yay! We're back!

Vash: Yeah! Whoo-hoo!

Inuyasha, Me, Kouga, Kagome, and Others: What are you doing here?!

Vash: Oops! Wrong story! Bye!

Inuyasha: Yeah, you better leave!

Me: Be nice, he lives in a closet for god's sake.

Inuyasha: Okay!

Kouga: Do what she says, mutt boy!

Inuyasha: Who are you calling a mutt?!

Me: Kagome?

Kagome: Sit, boy!

Inuyasha: Ouch!

Me: On with the story....you guys can talk at the end!

Chapter 4

The Truth About Sesshomaru And The Dream

The truth about Sessy that I didn't want to hear was this.....................he was in love with..............with..............I couldn't bring myself to say it.............me. I had the worst dream when I fell asleep in Kouga's warm arms that night. " You mustn't worry about it my love." Kouga said trying to comfort me. " Alright, let me sleep and then I will feel okay, I guess." I said to Kouga, and snuggled close to his warm chest. I looked up into Kouga's eyes and I could see that he was deep in thought about what was going to happen and what we were going to do. "I love you, Kouga." I said, knowing full well he was wondering if I was going to fall in love with Sessy. " I know, it's just......I am afraid you are going to fall for him." he said looking at me pitifully. " I won't, okay. I............" I began to say I love you again but something stopped me." What, Kagome?" he asked me. " Nothing, nothing at all." I said snapping out of my trance and trying to fall asleep in Kouga's arms. They were so strong, his arms........and I soon fell asleep.

"Huh.....SESSHOMARU!" I yelled and looked around but all I could see was him. Standing solemnly and looking at me with pity and I ran to him. " Oh, Sessy.....what's wrong?" I said to him and he looked at me smiling. " Nothing, now that your here." he said and I suddenly felt his grip tighten around me. He was jealous with passion and couldn't stop hugging me and he was choking me to death. " No, Sesshomaru. Please, no." I gasped for air but he wouldn't let me go.......then I woke up, covered in sweat and screaming at the top of my lungs. " What? What? What?" I heard the whispers from the cave and then saw Kouga come back into where I was. He had a bowl of water and a cloth, he looked surprised when he saw me awake. " I thought you were sick or something. I didn't know you were having a nightmare." Kouga said taking the wet cloth and wiping my head free of sweat. Then, I saw Yuuokami come inside and she smiled sadly. " You poor girl." she said closing her eyes. " Don't, please.....I need Kouga so bad." I said when I saw him getting up to leave. " What? What do you need?" He asked rushing to my side and caressing my hair softly. " I just need you to be by my side and we need to talk." I said, trying to collect my thoughts and remember the dream. I wished I could just kiss him and tell him everything would be alright. " What is it, Kagome?" he said, desperately looking at me and wondering if I was going to say anything at all. " Oh, Kouga." I said caressing his face. " Please, Kagome. Tell me what you need to." His stony blue eyes made me melt and I poured out my heart to him and told him everything and when I mean everything I mean it. I told him about how Miroku's father had molested me when I was younger. " It wasn't that long ago, when Miroku's father had met my mother and soon they fell in love. He said he would never hurt me and I believed him. Whenever I was scared I would go sleep with my mom but she wasn't there that night and I didn't know. So when I crawled into the bed he said it would be okay for me to sleep with him. So I soon fell asleep but then woke up again and he was on top of me and he was about to do it when my mother walked in and caught him in the act. I cried for months afterwards unsure of how to act and I almost got beat up by her next boyfriend. See, that's why she moved away and left me with the house." I cried to him and he held me close to his chest while I just cried and cried for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Soon I felt a breeze and looked up to see Inuyasha, Kaede, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and the one person I didn't want to see.............Sesshomaru.

" NO! NO! NO! GET HIM AWAY!" I screamed at him, when he approached me and he looked at me with sadness. The others all stared and wondered what he had done to make me freak out. Kouga understood and told the others quickly to get Sesshomaru to leave. I began to hyperventilate and Inuyasha came up next to me and before I could stop him he took me in his arms and sped away from the den, I knew I wasn't going to have to tell him what I had told Kouga only minutes ago in the cave. I had already told him everything about Miroku's father. He knew everything about me that there was to know but he didn't know about the dream I had just had........so I prepared myself to tell him and I knew he was going to be very angry and would want to leave right away, but I already planned to stop him before he could leave.

" What do you mean you had a dream about him? Don't you think that's weird?" Inuyasha began to interrogate me after I told him about the dream. He couldn't process it into his head and so I explained to him, trying not to break into tears, that this was a warning to what might happen to me. But when he held me in his arms I couldn't help but cry and he knew I was upset, soon I felt his grip tighten around me and he began to cry. I looked up at him, shocked, as if I couldn't believe this man who never cried, was doing the one thing I never thought he would do............cry. " Oh, no..........please, don't cry, please. Please, Inuyasha, be strong for me." I begged of him and hoped he would stop crying. Soon, I heard him stop and felt his chest heave heavily from the crying. Suddenly I could feel myself putting up my head and kissing him on the lips. He looked at me, knowing full well I had been with Kouga and he pushed me away from him, reluctantly. I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. I caressed his hair and tried to calm him as he had just comforted me. His head fell to my shoulder and he buried his face in my hair, wait this wasn't what was supposed to be happening. " Inuyasha, please, please, take me back to the cave. Please. We can talk there. Okay?" I asked him while looking into his golden orbs. He picked me up and I fell asleep in his arms, such a fast ride.................

Soon, I felt my body being carried carefully to somewhere and when I opened my eyes I could see a fire and I noticed I was being wrapped in a blanket by Kouga. As he laid down next to me he whispered into my ear and said, " You shouldn't have run with him and I know you didn't mean to but it still worried me. Even after, I learned about the kiss...........oh, yes.........he told me." I couldn't believe my ears and so I turned to look at him and he was looking at me. He didn't speak anymore so I kissed him on the lips as passionately as I could and found myself getting up on top of his body and resting my head on his chest. " Take off your armor, it's in the way." I said to him, and as soon as he did he I got back on top of him and laid my head down to feel him breathe and to hear his heart beat. For a while I just laid there, and listened to the sounds of the night. Putting my chin to rest on his chest, I looked at him and saw he was looking out at the waterfall. " Kouga, I am so sorry and I know you can't forgive me, so I will leave." And after telling him that I got up, grabbed my bag and was walking towards the entrance, when I felt a strong grip on my arm and a kiss on my neck. I turned around and looked up at Kouga, feeling his body so close to me and the way he held me I suddenly melted and felt him carry me back to the den where we laid. " Kagome, I love you so much. Nothing could take me away from you and noone will either. And visa versa." he said to me and I giggled when he said visa versa and he laughed with me. He held me close and kissed me and smoothed my hair. I sighed with relief and pleasure.

The very next morning I woke up to the smell of cooked food.............a change I thought. But, before I could get up and walk over to the fire, Kouga came back inside and leaned down to kiss me while balancing a plate of food for me." Oh, breakfast in bed....... I should be doing this for you." I said playfully poking his chest. He laughed and caressed my hair while I began to hog down the food. " Geez, and I thought I was a pig!" he said and I hit him in the arm. " I have not eaten in almost three days..............so there." I said playfully again to him. There was a love I could trust forever and for a while I just looked at Kouga and when he realized he was being watched he spoke. " I have a fan, do I ." He said taking my chin and cupping it in his hands ever so carefully. Again we laughed together and I kissed him with a passion and lust that even he was surprised that I had kissed. " I love you, Kouga." I said in a sing song voice. " Do not sing. No offense. Just do not do it." I said warning him not to and he took the hint and kissed me back. But I still couldn't stop thinking about Sessy and everything that was going on. How was this going to be handled? I couldn't say at the time, cause I was happy for once in my life.

Inuyasha: Hey, I never get the girl.

Me: Actually, Kagome agreed to go with you while I take Kouga but off the story.

Kouga: Really then? snuggles up close to me

Kagome: AWWW!! That is so cute. snuggles up next to Inuyasha

Sango: Yeah, but what about me?

Miroku: Hey, I am here.

Sango pulls Miroku down to the floor and kisses him and then holds him close.

Everyone looks at them.

Me: Okay....................anyway I hope you liked it!

Sesshomaru: Why am I the bad guy?

Me: Oh, hush.

Shippou: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

Everyone else: REVIEW THE STORY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Mail me with any comments!


	5. The Small Things

Inuyasha: Okay, not much to say so let's get on with the story!!

Me: Yeah, he's right _for once._

Inuyasha: Hey............

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: Ouch!

Everyone laughs.

Me: I hope you enjoy the story!!

Chapter 5

The Small Things

I realized then what was going to happen to Sessy...... the love curse must be broken, if there even was one. But I, out of everyone else, had to help lure him to the cave and make him believe I was actually going to fall for him...... but little did I realize the very smallest thing in this all was that there was an evil witch plotting her revenge upon the others and I. Little did I know about the vortex that would transport me, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all to another world. When this happened I freaked out, I mean how else was I supposed to act? I was caught in an alternate world with three guys, all vying for my attention! Just let me tell you what happened.........

" Kouga, put me down!" I said giggling and reached out my lips to kiss him on the nose. He accepted my plea and allowed me to kiss him on his nose. " Kagome do you wish to kiss me on the lips or what?" he asked grinning. I grabbed his hand and put his finger in my mouth, slowly sucking them, one by one. At first he looked shocked that I was even doing that to him, but a grin spread across his face again and he stopped me so he could kiss me. Then he ran out of the cave and came back with something. " AWW!! I love you so much, Kouga!" I said to him when he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Next thing I knew he had a small, huggable teddy bear for me. " Kouga, let's go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Something tells me we're going somewhere so pack up your stuff and go tell Inuyasha the same thing. Hurry, my ai." I whispered to Kouga lovingly. "Okay." he said and bolted out of the cave. Soon, he came back and laid down next to me. " Thanks, Kouga." I whispered to him as he cuddled up next to me. As the sun set I realized that it made a beautiful light that shone through the waterfall producing a rainbow of colors. I soon drifted off to sleep with Kouga near my neck, breathing softly and I held my bear as tight as possible.

"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome? Are you awake? Wake up." I heard a soft voice whispering to me. I spread my eyes slowly to see Yuuokami kneeling in the still night. " Yuuokami it's not morning, go back to bed." I whispered, while caressing Kouga's hair, so he wouldn't wake up. I knew he needed his strength for tomorrow. " Oh, well. I thought you would want to know Inuyasha is outside and he wishes to speak with you." she said quietly. At the mention of his name, Kouga growled softly in his sleep. I giggled and got up to see what Inuyasha could want.

" Kagome." he said quietly and fell to his knees. I ran to him and knelt by his side. " What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I questioned Inuyasha. I began to panic worrying that something had went wrong. " No, it's just..... I need to stay with you tonight. Is that okay with you?" he asked me and I nodded. " Do you have your things with you?" I asked him and he nodded. " Well then, come inside. Yuuokami will find somewhere, _near me_, for you to sleep. Okay?" I said reassuring him all the way inside of the cave. All he did was nod and I did not want to pry into whatever was happening to him. If it was that he would tell me.

While I was trying to get back to sleep, I heard a whimpering and when I went to see what it was I saw Inuyasha tossing and turning and whimpering in his sleep. I walked over and stroked his hair lightly and he woke up. He looked up at me and I saw sweat pour from his face." Kagome, I need to tell you something.......I need you to know how I really feel about you. I really do love you, but I want you to be happy. Will you stay here with me for a while. I don't think Kouga will mind." he whispered and I looked at him lovingly. " Of course, Inuyasha. I love you in a weird, sentimental way and I can't keep that love hidden all the time inside of me, okay? I will let you lay your head on my lap and once you fall asleep I will......oh, don't worry about that, okay? Just get up here and go to sleep." I said smiling and wondering if he would do as I asked. He soon did, as soon as he had stood under the waterfall to cool off and got fresh clothes to wear he laid his head down on my lap and held one of my hands. I stroked his hair softly with my other and when he fell asleep I went back to Kouga. he was sitting up and looked at me with a smile. I looked at him and was about to speak but he stopped me. "Kagome, what you did was what any of my wolf pack would have done for someone they care for. I am not upset or angry or afraid I am going to lose you to him, but I heard him say he wants you to be happy and I hope you can be happy with me." he said quietly and waited for me to answer. " My love for you is never ending like a waterfall and I will love you as long as I live and I will always be happy with you. I trust you and you make me feel safe. Remember that I am here for you and I want you to be happy too, Kouga. You are the one person, other than Inuyasha, who has wanted happiness for me, even if it's not with you. But I chose you and I don't think my mind will ever change the way I feel about you, cause my heart is stuck to you like glue. Okay?" I asked him and then saw him get up and move towards me. I felt his tail slide up my body and I kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a passionate kiss and I felt shocked, but I soon relaxed in his arms. I felt his breath on my face and I smelled the sweet smell of meat, a smell I had gotten used to, I loved him and that's all there was to it. I whispered into his ear. " I love you so much, Kouga and please do not forget that." I whispered once more to remind him and I saw him nod in the darkness. I went to go and la y down, I was quickly followed by Kouga. He held me close and tightened his grip and I tried my hardest to go to sleep.

The very next day was the day when our plan was to be set into action. Inuyasha's almost sleepless night bothered me deeply and greatly. meanwhile, Bella, and Italian wolf, joined the pack that day. She was a white wolf and a beautiful wolf at that. She was the most intelligent wolf, next to Yuuokami, and had fallen in love with Ginta, another wolf of the pack. Ginta, one of the wolves who was close to Kouga, was very in love with Bella.

Later that day, Inuyasha went and got Sessy. It was then it all started. " Hi, there. Listen I was wondering.....how do you really feel about me?" I asked Sessy seductively. Suddenly he grabbed me close and I knew they were doing the incantation and Kouga was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. They soon finished and before we could stop it, the vortex opened and grabbed Sessy and me. Kouga and Inuyasha grabbed our stuff and followed in suit.

So that's mainly what happened in between the time we planned this and what happened when our plan went into action. Of course we were able to get Sessy's love spell broken, but we were still stuck together. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Kouga, I really do, but this was really going to try my nerves. I could see the disaster already............ oh, boy.......excuse me....they are fighting already.

Inuyasha: Ouch......I hate you all!

Me: No you don't!

Inuyasha: Fine!

Me: Okay, stop yelling!

Sango: Got any five's?

Miroku: Nope, go fish.

Sango: Grr. I love you, Miroku.

Miroku: I love you, Sango.

Shippou: AWW! That is so cute.

Me: Yeah, like you!

Kouga: What and I'm not?

Me: Of course you are.

Kouga smiles and snuggles up to me.

Inuyasha: But--

Kagome kisses Inuyasha and everyone stops what they are doing to stare.

Everyone: WHOO-HOO!!

Everyone: REVIEW THIS STORY PLEASE!

Me: Please email me or log onto neopets or just review with comments. I am looking for people to help me in writing the other chapters. I have chapters 6-9 and if you can help make a better story I will make sure you get credit! I am babygirl21148 on neopets! My email is !!


	6. The First Day In The Vortex

Inuyasha: Oh, some content in here isn't good?

Me: Duh.......oh, well!

The Others: YEAH! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Me: Yeah, no matter how much it sucks!!

Chapter 6

The First Day In The Vortex

" Why did this have to happen?" I asked Kouga, while he held me close to his chest. He was watching Sessy with hateful eyes. I looked up at him and at once he became the softie I knew him to be.

" Well, what are we going to eat?" asked a flustered Inuyasha.

" I have ramen for you Inuyasha, Kouga you get chips, and for Sesshomaru....um....oh, here it is! You get a sandwich!" I said, passing out the items to everyone. Inuyasha immediately ate up his ramen , but when he and Kouga finished both looked at me as if they hadn't got what they wanted.

"Oh, stop it with the faces!" I said, trying to calm everyone down.

" We will be okay if we stick together." Sesshomaru spoke for the first time since we had been thrown into the vortex.

" Listen if you guys are going to be so quiet, then I will go find somewhere to stay." I said finally breaking the silence of the evening. Inuyasha was sitting on a tree, Sesshomaru sat near the tree in thought, and Kouga sat next to me, playing lovingly with me. No one spoke, so I turned to Kouga and played with him some more. I ran my fingers through Kouga's soft hair. Suddenly, he picked me up, letting his slightly tickle my arm, and ran into the nearby woods with me closely holding to his chest.

I knew what was running through his mind, so I craned my neck and whispered into his ear, " Take me.....to those hot springs we found earlier." When I said take me, I felt something large rubbing against me and when I looked down I saw his tail was caressing me vigorously. Soon we arrived in a clearing and he sat me down.

" I'll come....and get you when your done." he said with a wink.

I was washing in the nearby hot springs when the crackle of limbs brought my attention to the bank. I peered over intently, trying to determine the origin of the sound. I watched closely for a moment or so, but finally gave up and chalked to noise up to birds or squirrels. I was about to turn around when a flash of brown and black caught my eye. I smiled and continued to bathe as though I hadn't noticed anything. Leave it to Kouga to watch while I'm bathing. My cheeks surged to a red crimson when I realized that my only covering was a two piece purple bathing suit. Well, there goes any modesty I had left. Not that I had any left, thanks to Miroku and his peeping. Another shifting of branches caught my attention and I turned around. His stealth ability is weakened by the injuries he induced from the vortex. I wrung out my hair and stepped up to the bank. When I picked up my towel from a nearby bolder, I saw a set of blue eyes disappear into the foliage. I sighed with frustration and I put my hands on my hips.

"Koga," I called," You might as well come out, I know you're there.

"I know you're still sore, healing powers or not. So don't force me to make it worse." I grinned when I heard a resounding growl emanate from a nearby bush. Slowly, a brown ponytail of hair came from under the underbrush and glared icebergs at me.

"You really know how to take the fun out of things, don't you?" he growled playfully.

"Well, I'm sorry to put a break on your little peep show." I said.

"It's okay though, I'm used to it by now."

"What?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Please, I know Miroku have watched Sango and I bathe before. Thanks to that, I have very little, if any modesty left."

"You done yet?" he grumbled.

"No, actually, I was going to swim a little longer. Want to join me?"

Groaning I stepped back into the water.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I said. I was almost waist deep in the warm water when Kouga tackled me into the water. I came up sputtering and coughing.

"Kouga!" I yelled," You stinking wolf!! What did you do that for?" I wiped the hair out of my face and looked around. He was swimming out farther.

"Cause I could." he teased. I swam towards him. When I finally caught up, I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"That's not a very good…." my protest was cut of when I felt him pull me close and smother my mouth in a intense kiss that left me breathless......

And that night, when he took me again....I cried his name out, and he cried out the only name he could, the only one he loved.......me.

Inuyasha: WHOO-HOO!

Kouga: Shut up, mutt!

Me: Both of you.......shut up!

Kouga walks over to me and whimpers, laying next to me while I type.

Me: Kouga is the best character ever.

The Real me: That was Kouga.

Sango: Hi!

Me: Hey, where's Kagome?

Sango: She's got a special surprise for Inuyasha and she's prepping herself for it.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome walks in.

Everyone holds their breathes.

Kagome: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance.

Everyone laughs.

Inuyasha: Funny.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome and kisses her.

Me: Awww! Review!!!

Shippou: Review!

Sesshomaru: Review!


	7. I AM IN LOVE WITH KOUGA

Inuyasha: We're back!!

Me: You know I wrote these chapters before had and then put them on here! I need to send out a big thanks to BelleDayNight, an intelligent and talented writer who made me do better at this writing. Belle the character in this story is dedicated to her! Anyone else out there who wishes to help me out with this writing cause in a bit Kagome will be.......oh I hate to give it away.....so you'll have to wait! But I need some co-writers! Thanks!

Inuyasha: What a long, boring speech!

Kagome: Way ahead of you, Robin! SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: Ouch!

Me: On with the story! Sorry if it's too short!

Chapter 7

I AM IN LOVE WITH KOUGA

After the experience last night, I knew that Kouga was my one true love. No one could stop me or how I feel about him. I knew Inuyasha just wanted me to be happy, but what about Sesshomaru? I couldn't help but wonder if he would be happy for me, instead of jealous. I couldn't stand the thought anymore, so when we were alone I took my chance.

" Sesshomaru, may I talk to you?" I asked tentatively. Hope sprang out of me when he answered.

" Yes, what is it, Kagome?" he said to me.

" I was wondering if you were okay with me choosing Kouga as my mate? He might not know that really and totally accept his plea of being his but I will tell him tonight. I just want to know that you are okay with that." I said almost out of breath.

" Why, of course it's okay!" He said to me enthusiastically as he hugged me. Suddenly a flash of brown swept me out of his arms and when I looked back I could see Inuyasha lecturing Sesshomaru. I cried to Kouga and told him to stop.

" Kouga!! What in the hell are you doing?" I screamed angrily at him. he looked at me with blue daggers or as I liked to call them, blue icebergs that only I could melt.

" I was saving you." he replied calmly.

" Kouga, he was saying how okay he was with me picking you as the only one I wanted to be with!" I cried as I said this. He pulled me close to is chest.

" I am so sorry, my beautiful Kagome." he whispered into my ear, making me giggle. I looked up into his iceberg eyes and saw them melt into me. I kissed his cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes, and mouth.

" I love you, Kouga. No on else will take me away from you, unless they steal me, which I don't think is possible cause I am stuck to you like glue." I said, while caressing his face. How many times would I have to tell him this? Not many I hoped. I knew I loved him and that's all that mattered to me then.

Later on that day, I was alone and I had some time to think about everything that was going on. Like how was I going to live with these three protective, dominative, soft, and mean guys? Well, I can do anything I know I can. But how were we going to get off this island?

Me: See, I told you it was short!

Inuyasha: So, it wasn't that bad.

Me: Thanks.

I get up and hug Inuyasha.

Kouga: Hey! What about me?

I go over to Kouga and kiss him.

Everyone: Review!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Three Guys and This Girl

Kouga: We're back!

Inuyasha: Hey that's my line!

Kouga: Shut up, you mutt.

Me: Ahem......SHUT UP ALREADY!!

Kouga and Inuyasha: Okay!

Me: Kouga, come here.....it's okay! I love you, remember.

Kouga: Yeah, I know. You just scared me is all!

Me: On with the story!

Chapter 8

Three Guys and This Girl

I sat up all night thinking about how I was going to explain to others that I might just be pregnant. I went back to where Kouga was and began to watch him as he slept soundly through the night. I got back up and walked over to where Inuyasha lay and knelt down beside him. I kissed him on the cheek, he had been there for me and I knew he would understand. I let my fingers stroke his soft silvery mane. Suddenly he had caught my hand and kissed it. When I looked at his face I could see he was awake.

" Kagome, why are you still awake?" he whispered lovingly to me.

" Well, Inuyasha, I couldn't sleep." I said, knowing he wouldn't buy my excuse. He knew something was on my mind and when he looked at me, he had a sad look on his face.

" Kagome, please tell me what's wrong. I won't be upset and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." he said quietly, pulling me close to his chest. I broke down crying.

" Oh, Inuyasha.... I have been having symptoms of being pregnant and I was trying to think of ways to tell you guys. I am so afraid that I am wrong about this." I cried silently to him. I heard a rustling and saw Sessy emerge from the underbrush. He looked at me and knelt down beside where Inuyasha was holding me.

" I heard everything and I am okay with it and I think Inuyasha is too." he said taking my hand in his.

" Thanks, Sessy. Thanks, Inuyasha. Please don't make me leave here. I can't go to Kouga crying he will be so worried." I said quietly. Then, I heard another rustling and saw Kouga emerge from the underbrush.

" Oh, god. You are going to be so mad at me." I said blindly. He looked at me and walked over to Inuyasha. He took me from Inuyasha's grasp and held me close to his chest.

" Oh, Kagome. It's okay. I heard everything and I am so happy about everything." he said, stroking my hair softly.

" Huh?" I said flabbergasted.

" Yes, I am happy about this and once we get back you can take a test to see if you are. Okay?" he whispered softly into the night.

We went back to where he lay and he fell asleep once more and I pretended to sleep. As soon as I felt him snoring and breathing easy, I got up and walked over to where Inuyasha lay, I got under the covers next to him and snuggled close to him. I turned over so I faced him and looked at him. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. I looked over at Inuyasha and saw him grinning at me. I kissed him on his cheek and brushed my fingers through his soft silvery-white mane. He grabbed my hand and began to kiss it. Then, he began to play with me, rolling on the ground so I could pet his belly. He was making me laugh and so I began to wrestle with him.

Soon, Sesshomaru awoke and joined in on the fun. I heard Kouga mutter in his sleep and I whispered to the others to be quiet. They giggled with me as I said this. I heard him shift around, feeling for me, I guessed. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the trees and saw Kouga emerge, looking sleepy- eyed. He looked at us and fell to the floor laughing. I then realized I was on top of both guys, pinning them to the ground. I got up off of the two laughing guys. I went slowly over to where Kouga was rolling on the floor laughing and knelt down beside him.

" What's so funny, wolfie?" I said sarcastically, technically I was part wolf , too. But I just wanted to tease him.

" Heke?" he asked tentatively.

" Oh, you poor baby." I whispered lovingly to him and the sad look he was wearing instantly melted into an tempting smile. I kissed his nose and got up, walking over to where the fire had just sizzled out. I wanted to cook breakfast for the three stooges.

Later on that day, I was sitting on the grass, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Kouga, I guided the hand down my back and under my shirt. Suddenly, the hand was jerked quickly away and in the process it scratched my back. I cried out in pain. I turned around ready to scold Kouga, but found a stunned Inuyasha standing there.

He looked at me and then reality hit him.

" Oh, Kagome, you scared me. Let me see the scratch. I felt like I really got you. I am so sorry." he pleaded to me, dropping to his knees next to me. I lifted the back of my shirt and was showing him that he hadn't hurt me, when Kouga showed up.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KAGOME??!!" he screamed at me, and suddenly Sesshomaru was standing by his side.

" Nothing, Kouga." I said whimpering and on the verge of tears.

" OH, REALLY!!??" he bellowed once more, causing me to burst into tears. I jerked my shirt back down and ran as far as I could.

In less then 15 minutes, I heard a voice calling to me. It was a worried Kouga, not an angry one. I called back to him and he soon found me.

" Oh, Kagome. I am so sorry I overreacted." he said, wiping away the fresh tears that I had just cried.

" I know. But you really was scared of and I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me ever again." I said looking up at him and beginning to cry once more.

" Silly Kagome." he said, sitting against a tree trunk nearby and pulling me in between legs.

" Oh, I am silly now. What next? Dumb Kagome?" I said defensively, pulling out of his grip. I stood up and stomped away crying and sobbing.

When I looked back, Kouga sat shaking his head. I suddenly saw him put his head in his hands and I heard a silent, but distinct sobbing. For the first time I heard what I needed to hear. I ran back to where Kouga sat, crying. He looked up at me and fell onto my hips. I brushed his hair with my fingers and felt him tighten his grip around my body. I giggled, making him look up at me. I took this chance to kiss him softly on the lips. He immediately returned the favor, after standing up and looking at me.

" Kouga, you did it. I know you are the one. I am so positive. A man who can cry." I said kissing him on the nose repeatedly.

" Really? You accept my plea then?" he asked looking at me deeply.

" YES! YES!" I said laughing. My mind, body, and soul were all overflowing with love for Kouga. He picked me up by the waist and twirled me around hugging my hips tight.

"I love you so much Kagome. I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise this to you. you are the only one I want." he said to me.

"You promise? I do love you. I know you will keep your promise. No matter what. But don't die over me. Okay?" I said to him smiling.

"Okay. I would go to the ends of the earth or you." he said in a deep, beautiful tone that sent shivers down my spine. I hugged tight to him and whispered to him how I loved every part of him. He loved me. He really did. There wasn't anything that could break us apart at that moment....except for her.

" Ummm....... Excuse me." said a voice behind me.

" What do you want?" I heard Kouga's voice, an annoyed voice.

" To welcome you to my island." she said quietly.

" What is your name?" I said, turning around.

"Akira." she said and out of the darkness two shadows appeared. Kouga stood on the defensive and suddenly I was by his side doing the same thing. I heard footsteps behind us and felt a hand on my shoulder. This time I was ready.

Inuyasha: WHOO-HOO!

Me: I hope you liked it!

Everyone else: REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!


	9. Akira and Her Island

Inuyasha: We're back!!!

Me: Thanks, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: You're thanking me? You deserve a hug.

Inuyasha gets up and walks over to me and kneels down and hugs me.

Me: Thanks.(said in a daze like voice)

Inuyasha: You look all sparkly.

Me: Thanks.

Kouga: HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN?

Me: Shh. The story is about to start!

Chapter 9

Akira and Her Island

"Who are they?" I growled at her feeling my wolf-like instincts arise in my blood.

" Friends. Lovers." she said grinning, as the two shadows emerged from the darkness. They were two handsome men.

" My lovers are here too." I said blindly and looked at the others who were all looking at me funny.

" Yeah. Us." I heard Inuyasha speak. He was always there to support me when I needed him to.

"Yeah." was the reply of Sesshomaru.

"Oh, yeah. Although I am alpha male of the group." Kouga added in.

"Really? With a simple human girl?" she smirked at me. I suddenly heard a soft growling. I realized I was the one growling.

"I am actually a priestess." I growled, smirking back at her.

"Oh, how interesting." she was beginning to anger me. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was Kouga. He was growling under his breath and he was letting his tail enamor me, as to keep me from getting angry.

"Well, you are welcome here. I must take my leave and I will speak with you as soon as I can." she said, looking harshly at me. She turned to leave, but hesitated.

" Oh, yes. I will leave Keiba here with you. He will ensure you get to my castle on time." she said looking at a black haired man. He nodded and spoke.

" I will be in your service." he said. I grimaced at the thought of having another man there.

" Fine, but if he even touches my Kagome, he will be dead." Kouga growled to Akira.

" Fine, you mutt." She said and I heard Kouga growl loudly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT?!" I heard both Kouga and Inuyasha scream at her. I saw them grin at each other.

" Oh, very sorry. I didn't know you would be offended. Being with that girl. It makes you less than a wolf and less than a dog." she smirked again.

" Oh, yeah? Well, you egotistical, snot nosed, little brat, I am loved by many and hated by few. Don't screw with me, you.....you.......witch." I said, blindly in defense of my two favorite men.

" Oh, really ? Fine." she said, looking shocked.

" Good, leave." I said determinedly.

As she left I turned around to see a shocked look on the faces of all of my "men". I now had to say they were mine and this time I really had to act the part of lover to all of them. With Keiba here, life would be different, even if just for a few hours or days. I ran over to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood.

"Hey, you guys know you have to act lovey-dovey around me, right?" I whispered to them. They nodded and I skipped over to where Kouga stood looking at Keiba with mean eyes. His eyes softened when he saw me approaching him.

" Hey, baby." he cooed to me.

" Hey, honey." I cooed back to him.

" What are we going to eat?" he said taking me in his arms, bridle style.

" I don't know, babe." I said, looking at Keiba. I saw him look at me, so I turned quickly away to look at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

" What?" I heard a voice call to me. When I looked up I saw Keiba looking at me determinedly.

" Nothing. Geez" I said and I suddenly felt Kouga put me down. I grabbed him by the shoulder and spin him around to look at me. I kissed him on the lips and as I hoped he kissed me back. He picked me back up and took me back to the camp.

I knew everyone was going to be on the defensive with Keiba here. What I didn't know that I was about to relive one of my worst memories.

" Hey. Don't you want something to eat?" I said to Keiba. I thought that as long as he was here I could at least try to be nice to him.

" Sure. Meet me in the forest." he said quietly.

"Okay." I said and saw Inuyasha's ears perk up and he whispered something to Kouga. I saw Kouga growling and I motioned to them I would be fine.

A few minutes later I was in the forest waiting for Keiba to pop out or to sneak up behind me. Sure enough I felt someone come up behind me. When I turned around Keiba was about ten inches from me. I pushed away from him, but he grabbed my arms and shoved me to the ground. When I fell and I screamed for help. Keiba was on top of me and was kissing me and trying to unbutton my new shirt. I screamed and felt his body thrown off of mine.

" Kouga!! Please, come here." I screamed at him. At once Kouga was by my side and he held me in his arms as I cried to him and told him what had just happened. He cooed to me and picked me up and carried me back to the camp. Later that day, Keiba came stumbling back into the camp. He was bruised and bleeding from head to toe. I felt a wave of compassion sweep over me. I ran to him and smiled sadly at him. He looked at me with sad eyes.

" Why? Why...." he winced, " Are you doing this for me? Why are you helping me? After what I did to you." I grinned at him slightly. I had the first aid kit in my lap and I just sighed.

" Because I know that all people have good in them and they never really mean anything they do or say." I said, beginning to bandage him up.

" Yeah, I guess you are right." he said.

" Yeah, of course I am!" I said joyfully. I soon finished bandaging him up and as I got up to walk away, Keiba grabbed my arm. I saw the others get up, but I motioned for them to sit back down.

" What is it? What do you need?" I questioned him, hoping he wouldn't try and hurt me.

" Thanks." he said to me and let go of my arm.

I walked away and put the first aid kit up. Once I had put it away, I looked around at the camp and its' somewhat bored looking members. I shook my head and laughed, causing everyone to look at me.

" Huh? What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked morosely.

" I don't know. I just felt like laughing. But then again, I know what's so funny." I said still trying to control my giggles.

" What?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Just looking at you guys," I began to explain, " Makes me laugh."

" Oh, okay." Kouga said simply.

" Oh, don't be so sad. You guys are usually all full of spunk and have a happy attitude. What's wrong with you guys?" I asked, looking at each of their faces.

" We just want to go home." Inuyasha spoke with a slight annoyance in his voice.

" Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you. I want to go home, too. I am going to go for a walk. No one better follow me or I will be super mad!" I said as I began walking towards the forest. Suddenly Kouga was by my side.

" Be safe. If you need us, scream. We will hear you." he whispered in my ear and then he kissed me on my cheek. I giggled and nodded to him.

" See you later." I yelled to the group and they waved at me.

Soon I was in the forest and I was encountered by shadows. At first I was going to scream but I then realized who the shadows were. I couldn't believe my eyes, cause the people standing there were......

Inuyasha: Another cliff hanger.

Me: Yeah.

Kagome: Hey, guys.

Everyone: Hey, Kagome.

Shippou: REVIEW! REVIEW!!

Everyone else: REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	10. The Shadows

Inuyasha: We're back.

Me: Yeah, I know.

Inuyasha: Can you start the story already?

Me: Okay.

Chapter 10

The Shadows

" Miroku, Shippou? Is that you?" I asked, with a concerning voice.

" Kagooommmeee!!!" was the reply of the smallest shadow, confirming my thoughts. But what I couldn't figure out was how they got here. I was tackled by the small kitsune, and Miroku picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled with laughter and screamed on accident. I covered my mouth and laughed. Miroku and Shippou looked at me, but got the point as three shadows appeared out of the darkness behind me.

" What's--" Inuyasha was cut off by Shippou.

" INUYASHA!!" he screamed and jumped on Inuyasha.

" Hi." Inuyasha sounded a little annoyed, but I could see he was happy to see Shippou.

" Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru." Miroku went over to each of the guys and shook their hands. Inuyasha pulled him into a hug.

" Kagome, ready to go back?" Kouga came up behind me and tickled my leg with his tail.

" Of, course." I said through giggles.

" Follow me back. Okay?" came the distinctive voice of Kouga. He picked me up and kissed me, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

" Are they an item now?" I heard Miroku whisper to Inuyasha.

" Yeah, actually," I said with a smile, " We are an item."

" Oh, okay." Miroku looked at me puzzled. But he then figured it out by my new wolf-like instincts why I was so alert. Only one way I could have gotten to be like a wolf.....

" Kouga, where's Keiba?" I asked a little puzzled and in wonderment of where the wolf boy had gotten to.

" He wanted to stay back." Kouga said without emotion.

" When we get back to the camp we should talk to Miroku and figure out how he got here. We might be able to get back out that way." I said in an enthusiastic tone.

" Okay." he said so simply that I began to wonder if something had happened while I had been on my short, but quiet walk.

When we got back I looked at Keiba and saw he had fresh scratches and bruises on him. I asked him to lift his shirt and saw he had terrible bruises on his back and front. I turned to Kouga and looked at him sternly.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!!" I screamed at Kouga. It was my turn to be angry.

" What are you talking about?" Kouga asked.

" These." I motioned to the scratches and bruises on Keiba's body.

" Oh, well." he scratched his head and I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

" Oh, well nothing. You are so pathetic. We treat others nicely no matter how mean they might be in the beginning." I said sternly looking at Kouga angrily.

" Sorry." he said with a sad look in his eyes.

" SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!" I screamed at him. I stomped over to where I had placed the first aid kit and got it out.

" As soon as I clean you up, go get Akira and Tidus. Tell them that if they want to leave this island we will be welcome to take them with us. Okay?" I said a little flustered. Keiba nodded.

When I finished Keiba set off into the forest and I put up the first aid kit. The whole time Kouga and the others had just watched me.

" WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!??" I screamed and burst into tears. Kouga understood and swept me up and over to the hot springs.

" What happened to him?" I cried into Kouga's chest.

" I beat him up because he was going through your personal things. I mean personal." he said quietly and kissed my hair.

I looked up at him and sunk to the ground at his feet. I fiddled with the dirt and grass, and looked up at Kouga. He looked so majestic and would never do anything to hurt me or my feelings or anything like that.

" I am sorry for yelling you and getting angry. It's just I can be so stupid sometimes." I said , dropping my head down. Kouga knelt down next to me and picked me up so that I was standing straight up.

" It's okay. I understand. I am not as mad you think and I can't easily get mad at you anymore, cause I trust you. No matter what you say I know you would never lie to me." he said comforting me.

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating.

" I trust you too. It's just I forget sometimes that you would never try to hurt me or make me mad." I said to him.

He brushed his fingers through my hair and hugged me tight.

" I know that too. Let's go back. Maybe Keiba, Akira , and Tidus are back. We might actually be able to get back if we talk to Miroku." he said to me, picking me up and carrying me back to the camp.

We soon arrived back at the camp and Keiba was back with the others. I walked over to where Kouga would usually sleep and laid down. I listened to them talk, but heard little since I drifted off to sleep.

Later on that day, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly to see Miroku kneeling beside me. He had my stuff and the camp was cleaned up. Everyone had their things with them. We were finally going to go back.

" Let's go. Do you want to go with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Keiba, or Kouga? We need to get going." he asked sweetly.

" Is there any way I could go with you?" I asked sleepily.

" Yeah, sure. Hop on my back." he said turning around. I jumped on his back and he began to run over to where everyone was standing.

" She wants to ride with me." he said simply and I looked around as everyone nodded. Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's back, Akira jumped on Keiba's back, Tidus looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed.

" Get on." he said dully. Tidus jumped on Sesshomaru's back. Kouga took up the front of the group, followed by Miroku, then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and lastly Keiba brought up the back of the group. Suddenly, Miroku went up to Kouga and tapped him on the back.

" I should lead the group. No offense. You're a great leader, but I know the way, remember?" he said and Kouga nodded. He stepped behind Miroku, but before taking his place, he kissed me on my cheek. I giggled and held on tight as Miroku and began to run. I laid my head down on his back.

" Why did you come back with Shippou? Why not Sango or Kaede?" I asked him as he ran through the forest.

" I wanted to and I just missed seeing your smiling face." I looked over at Kouga and saw him grin at me and Miroku.

" Be careful. Kouga can hear you." I whispered to him and he turned his head sideways and smiled at me. I giggled and looked over at Kouga again. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

" We're almost there! Everyone get ready and hold on tight!" he yelled at the others.

We soon reached a part of the forest I hadn't been in before and ran straight for the tress. I screamed and closed my eyes.

I felt a swirling sensation and when I opened my eyes we were back in feudal Japan. I looked back and saw the others burst out of the trees.

" Can we go to Kouga's cave? Please?" I asked Miroku. He nodded and took a turn to the left.

We came out of the forest and ran for a while until we reached the waterfall.

I jumped off of Miroku's back and saw Yuuokami. I ran to her and hugged her. Immediately, the entire cave encircled me and began greeting me and welcoming me back. Kouga made his way through the crowd and grabbed me. He shoved his way to the back of the cave where we usually slept.

" I feel dirty again? Where can I take a bath or something?" I asked and he looked at me smiling.

" Follow me.." he said and disappeared around the corner where I had thought the cave ended. I followed him and saw him kneeling beside a beautiful pool of water with little waterfalls everywhere.

" It's beautiful." I said holding my breath for a few seconds.

" When you're ready to get out just tell me and I will get Yuuokami to get you some fresh clothes, okay?" he said.

" Wait. Do you wish to join me?" I asked looking at him deviously.

" Later. Okay?" he said looking at me. I looked down and whimpered.

" What? You don't love me anymore?" I teased him a bit. He beckoned me over to where he stood and held me in his arms for a few seconds, all the while letting his tail tickle my legs and arms gently.

" Of, course not." he whispered and walked away. I sighed, got undressed, and stepped into the water.

I was soon done and called to Kouga telling him I was done.

Yuuokami came around the corner with clothes, just like Kouga's but without the armor. I put the clothes on and she left. Kouga came around the corner and sat down next to the pool of water and beckoned me over. I walked over to where he sat and sat between his legs. He put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck with his nose. We sat there for what felt like hours before he finally spoke.

" Are you ready? Everyone is out there." he said to me. I nodded and stood up with him. He put his arm out and I rested my arm on top of his. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

As soon as I came around the corner Sango, Kaede, and Kirara were all hugging me and saying how happy they were to see me.

We talked for a while and before I knew it, it was night and they all went home. Inuyasha, Keiba, Tidus, Akira, and Sesshomaru wanted to stay. As soon as we found somewhere for them to sleep, Kouga and I went back to where he slept.

I laid down and sighed.

" Tired. Ready to got to sleep?" I asked Kouga. He nodded grabbing the blanket and laying down next to me. He covered us up and I turned to face him. I felt his tail tickling me again so I stopped cause I needed to talk seriously to him.

" We need to go check on the house. Okay? Tomorrow?" I asked him and he nodded. I felt around for his tail and eventually found it. I grabbed it and turned over. Kouga put his arm around me and I fell asleep holding his tail.

Inuyasha: Pretty good story.

Me: Thanks.

Everyone else: REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	11. My First Hunt

Inuyasha: We're back!

Me: I know.

Inuyasha: Story, please.

Me: Okay.

Chapter 11

My First Hunt

I woke up early that morning and thought I would go out to get the food for Kouga. I looked over at his sleeping face and smiled. I got up and was encountered by Bella, Yuuokami, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

" What is it?" I asked looking at their eager faces.

" We know where you are going , but we wish to go with you. Take at least one of us." Hakkaku said to me.

" Who here is the fastest?" I asked looking at them and Ginta stepped forwards.

" Me, sister." Ginta said.

" Alright. Let's hurry. But I want to get most of the credit for this. It would make Kouga proud." I said looking at his smiling face. He nodded.

" I will help you out by taking you to where we can catch something not even Kouga has caught. I believe you can though." he said smiling. I nodded and got my arrows.

We left the cave and went to a spot that had many different animals, but then Ginta pointed out a creature of large proportions. He explained to me his plan to catch it.

" You will shoot it with your arrows and I will take it down for you. You can bring it back with you and I will go another way home. I will reach the cave before Kouga wakes up. You will walk in and he will be amazed, proud, and pretty much amused." he said smiling. He smiled an awful lot.

I aimed my arrow at the beast's heart and shot. It went down instantly and I began to dance around while Ginta went and killed it completely. He came back over to me with it slung over his back and handed it to me. I stumbled slightly under the weight, but held my own.

" You carry it back the way you came and I will be back at the cave when you arrive." he told me and once I nodded, he turned on his heels and ran in a different direction then the way we had come.

Once I figured out I could run faster than normal I hurried back to cave. I arrived and saw Kouga standing talking to some of the wolves.

" Hey." I spoke to him and he turned, looking at me ferociously.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he screamed at me, causing me to drop the beast and stumble to the floor of the cave. Ginta, Hakkaku, Yuuokami, and Bella rushed to my defense at once.

" I took her with me. I wanted to catch a beast. I left her on her own--" Ginta began to explain, but I cut him off. I wasn't going to cry this time.

" Kouga, I wanted to go hunting for **you**. I was confronted by this group," I said, pointing to the group surrounding me, " Because they wanted to help me. They did try to stop me, but I wanted to show you I was capable of doing something other than looking pretty. I am sorry I did it. I will go stay with Kaede and Sango. Do **not** follow me there, until you realize how irrational you are. I am not a child."

Once I finished my speech , I looked over at the others and nodded. Inuyasha gathered my things, walked over to me, and I hopped on his back. He took off and once we were clear of the cave. I laid my head on Inuyasha's back in thought.

" Why does he have to be so protective of me?" I asked Inuyasha.

" Because he cares about you. Just like everyone does. We worry and then we forget that you are capable of doing such things. I am going to stay with you. I won't go back to the cave. He might take this as an incentive to come and apologize." he said to me as we approached the huts of the tiny town.

" Okay." I said and laid my head back down, I had looked up when he spoke. I sighed and held on as tight as possible. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until a few hours later.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Miroku was sitting meditating in the room.

" Miroku, did Inuyasha leave?" I asked, looking at him sleepy-eyed. He opened his eyes and looked at me smiling.

" Yes. When he saw I was here he decided it would be better if he went back and tried to get Kouga to come down here and apologize." he said simply and got up. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

" Well, Kouga should have been here. Right?" I began contemplating the thought that he wasn't going to come back for me.

" Don't worry. Kouga is probably trying to collect his thoughts. he will come for you." he said looking at me. I smiled and sat up.

" Lay back down. I will wake you when he gets here." Miroku said and patted me on the back. I laid back down and felt him kiss my hair.

" Hey, what was that for?" I asked puzzled and a bit annoyed.

" Oh, sorry. Just reassurance." he sighed and I saw him close his eyes. I did the same thing.

Later that night I woke up to someone tapping on my shoulder. At first I thought it was Sango or Miroku, but when I opened my eyes I saw that it was Akira. She smiled at me and sat down on the floor.

" What do you want?" I asked tersely.

" I wanted to apologize for being so inhospitable to you when we were on the island. Kouga really misses you and he feels bad about how he acted. He just loves you and forgets you are capable of a lot more than just sitting around. I understand what you mean. I just thought that cause you where a simple looking girl you couldn't do anything. I am sorry for judging you. Kouga hasn't come out of that little den where you guys sleep. He just stays there. He won't eat. He's not being stubborn, he just misses you. He needs you." she explained to me, causing my jaw to drop to the floor.

" I accept your apology." I said, getting up and hugging her once she stood.

" Kouga wants you to come back immediately, but only if you want to." Akira said looking at me in the eyes. I nodded and called out to Miroku.

" Want to carry me back to the den?" I asked him, when he walked in.

" Sure. Hop on." he said turning around. I hopped on his back and held on. I closed my eyes in thought. What was I going to say to Kouga? What would happen? Before I knew it we were standing in front of the waterfall.

Suddenly Miroku stopped.

" Are you sure that you want to go back to him?" he said, turning his head sideways to look at me. I thought about it. Why should I being going to him? He should come get me.

" Go back. He can come get me. I am not crawling back to him." I said and Miroku nodded. He turned around and headed back to the camp.

Once we arrived, I walked over to Sango and fell apart. I hadn't had the chance to talk to anyone about what had happened. She held me and I told her everything that had happened. She listened and then gave me the advice I needed.

" He loves you. Just be patient." she said and walked me to the bed where I had been sleeping earlier.

I sighed and laid down. Miroku walked in and I turned over to face him.

" I know this is a weird request, but could you hold me until I fall asleep?" he nodded and I curled up next to him. He put his arm around me.

" Once when I am asleep leave me alone." I said to him sternly.

" Okay. Just close your eyes." he said and with that I closed my eyes. I held tightly to his robes and found he had fallen asleep before I had. I slid out of his arms and floated to the floor. He leaned back against the wall and I feel into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha: So what's going to happen?

Me: Something bad. Someone might come back. Someone from Kagome's past.

Kagome: Oh, really. This is going to be interesting.

Miroku: I am seeing a great bond develop between me and Kagome.

Me: Yeah, true.

Sango: Hey, what about me?

Me: Well, I am trying to implement you into the story.

Kouga: I feel sad just reading that.

Me: Oh, don't be.

Kouga: Why not?

Me: Just don't and cause I said so.

Kouga: Okay. But just cause you say so.

Sesshomaru: I am not the bad guy anymore.

Me: SHUT UP!! I HAVE A HEADACHE!

Everyone else: Sorry!

Me: It's okay.

Everyone else: REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	12. Naraku Reborn

Inuyasha: We're back and I am so happy.

Me: Why?

Inuyasha: Cause I am in love with Kagome.

Everyone: AWWW!!!

Inuyasha: Don't aww at me.

Everyone: AWWW!!

Sesshomaru: We will do anything we dang well please.

Kouga: Yeah.

Inuyasha: AWWW!! Shut up, wolf.

Kouga: You shut up dog turd.

Me: Boys, boys. Stop it now.

Kouga and Inuyasha just look at me.

Me: What?

Kouga: You didn't yell at us.

Me: What? Do you want me to yell at you guys?

Inuyasha: I think I speak for both Kouga and I, when I say no.

Me: Oh, okay.

Inuyasha: How about the story?

Me: Okay. But where's Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku?

Sango and Miroku walk in followed by Shippou and Kagome.

Me: Okay. We should talk later. Now here's the story.

Chapter 12

Naraku Reborn

" What? Why would there be a polite, alive Naraku asking to see me?" I asked flabbergasted. Miroku looked at me and nodded.

" Haven't got a clue, Kagome." Miroku said looking at me.

" Well, bring him in." I said taking a great breath. When he walked in he looked like a wolf.

" Naraku, how are you? Why are you here?" I asked cautiously and saw Miroku walk around the corner leaving me alone with him.

" Good, I am a good guy now. Please, don't be afraid of me." he said looking at me with soft eyes.

" I don't know. I am so afraid to trust anyone. Especially you." I said looking directly at him. I feared him and I knew Inuyasha would be here. He had a way of telling when I was in trouble or was scared. He was so normal looking. Could I really trust him?

" WHOA! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I heard a voice boom and saw Kouga head for Naraku. I jumped up and protected him from Kouga. Kouga immediately stopped and backed down with his tail between his legs. That tail was awfully cute.....

" Whoa. Seriously, Kagome. What is he doing here?" I heard Inuyasha ask looking at him with eyes of hatred.

" Oh, don't worry. He's the good guy. It looks like he was 'reborn' and it looks like he's not lying." I said suddenly realizing Naraku was right.

I looked at Kouga and saw him looking out the window sadly. He began to walk out of the room and I ran after him. I nodded back to the others I would be right back.

I followed him outside and ran up behind him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

I spun him around and looked at him with a smile. I felt a tickle on my legs and saw his tail.

I nodded and looked straight into his eyes, a tear slid down my cheek and at the same time I saw a tear slide down Kouga's cheek.

Kouga took my face in his hands and placed a kiss on my lips.

" I am so sorry I did what I did. I was so stupid to undermine you. I love you, you know that." he said and fell to his knees. He gripped me around the waist and held me tight.

" I know. I am sorry for making you worry." I said feeling a bit guilty. I saw Miroku looking out the window at me and he smiled and nodded. I smiled and nodded back at him. I laughed out loud to myself and Kouga looked up at me in confusion.

" What?" he asked looking at me.

" Nothing. Nothing at all." I said and looked back at Miroku who was standing in the window. I thought happy thoughts, oh yeah, happy thoughts.

" I will be right back. Stay here if you want. I am going to take Miroku for a walk. He deserves it. Don't worry. He definitely deserves it." I said and looked back at him with glee.

I walked into the hut and grabbed Miroku by the arm. I pulled him with me outside.

" You are going on a walk with me, okay?" I said looking into his wondering face.

" Oh, okay. But be careful I think I'm falling for you." he said looking at me smiling. I turned around to see if Kouga was anywhere near and sighed.

" Me, too." I said and he looked at me in disbelief.

" I wasn't kidding." he said trying to make me see what I had just said.

" I wasn't either. You or Inuyasha. I am not sure. I think I might be fallen for three guys. I don't know why. I shouldn't be. You have to help me stop these feelings." I felt like I was under a spell. I suddenly felt myself push myself close to Miroku and place my lips on his.

" Wait." he pulled out some of his sutras and placed them on my head. I felt a swirling sensation pass through my body.

" Oh." I sighed and fell to the ground.

" A demon, I knew it. Although I did enjoy that kiss." he said and that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to a deep sleep.

Later that day I woke up in Kouga's arms. I at first wanted to get up, but I was so comfortable in his arms I wanted to stay asleep.

I felt Kouga shift in his sleep, he held me tighter to his chest. I turned to my side and laid my head on his chest.

I loved being with him I couldn't remember much of what happened with Miroku, but I didn't want to know.

It was forgotten about soon enough and I was happy to be with Kouga. But there was still the problem of who kept trying to kill us and Naraku.

I wanted to trust Naraku. But I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

I began to fall back asleep, when I saw Naraku laying about a few feet from where I was. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. He closed his eyes and resumed his dog style position.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to the soft heart beat of my wolf prince.

Later that day I woke up again and found I was lying wrapped in a blanket, I heard voices coming from the front of the hut. I got up and walked out to where I found everyone sitting talking.

"Hey, there. What's going on here?" I asked groggily.

" Nothing. But Naraku is for real. There is one bad thing though, Ayame." Inuyasha spoke up.

" Ayame. That's the girl who Kouga was supposed to marry, but he didn't want to. What's up with her?" I asked looking at the others in question.

" She told me she was going to kill you no matter what." Naraku said looking at me wearily.

" Sesshomaru has agreed to take you with him to his castle. You will stay there and we will come check on you." Kouga spoke up.

" No, I won't go without you, Kouga. Or you Inuyasha or Akira or Keiba or Tidus for that matter. Will some of you guys go with me?" I asked sadly.

" I will and Tidus and Keiba and Inuyasha." Akira said and came over to sit by me. I smiled at her and nodded.

" That's good enough. As long as I have someone like Inuyasha by my side I know I will be safe." I said looking over at Inuyasha. He smiled and came over to sit on my other side. I grabbed his arm and laid my head on his shoulder.

" Okay, we have your stuff and everyone will get their things and come with us. You will ride on my back." Sesshomaru said definitely looking over at me with a small smile.

" Okay, okay." I said looking back over at him.

" I am personally going to kill her myself or something close to it." I heard Kouga say to me and the others.

" Calm down. We should at least make a plan." Naraku spoke sternly, he sounded an awful lot like Sesshomaru.

" First we should get to my castle." Sesshomaru said and that made it final. I was suddenly on Sesshomaru's back and we were off. I had never been to his castle.

What would it be like?

Inuyasha: Whew. Ayame is going to come into the story.

Me: Yeah. I thought we needed more excitement.

Inuyasha: Oh, really?

Me: Yeah.

Kagome: Hmm...

Me: What?

Kagome: Oh, nothing really.

Me: Okay.

Sango: When will I play a major part in the story?

Me: Soon.

Sango: When?

Me: I don't know.

Kouga: I hear it's going to get good soon.

Me: Yeah, sure.

Sesshomaru: You must be tired.

Me: Yeah.

Everyone else: REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	13. Sesshomaru's Castle

Inuyasha: WE'RE BACK!

Me: Yeah, yeah……I get it.

Everyone Else: Start the story!

Me: Alright……here goes.

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru's Castle

As soon as Sesshomaru set off with me, I was thinking about the whole situation that was going on. But soon my thoughts were gone, because I felt Sesshomaru set me down easily.

"Why don't you go and check out the castle. Rin's probably frolicking around outside. She missed you." He said to me with a smile. I nodded and walked up through the castle gates.

As soon as I passed through the gates I looked around the grounds. They were so beautiful and I as I was looking at the flowers I saw Rin playing amongst them. I saw a statue behind her of a little girl and little boy. I smiled to think that Sessy had such a soft heart.

"Lady Kagome!" I heard the little girl yell and she came running to me. I picked her up and twirled her around as I hugged her. She giggled and smiled at me.

"Rin, have you been good since I last saw you?" I asked her and she nodded. She was such an innocent child and to think that Sesshomaru had actually decided to let her stay with him. Maybe that's what had made him seem a lot softer and sweeter. I head footsteps and saw Jaken come around the corner.

"Oh, Lady Kagome, how are you on this fine day? Has Lord Sesshomaru come back to the castle?" I nodded and smiled at him. He ran with glee to the gates of the castle and I sighed.

"So, Rin what shall we do?" I asked her and she looked at me, and then scrunched her face up in thought before finally a thought came to mind.

"I will show you around the castle, if you would like me to." Rin said and smiled at me. I nodded and she took me by the hand. I looked at the castle and saw how beautiful it was. It was immense and as Rin led me inside I glimpsed back at the gates and saw that Sessy was greeting the others as they arrived. Rin led me down many corridors and finally she stopped me.

"This is the East Wing, but Lord Sesshomaru calls it The Forest Wing. Come on and I will introduce you to some of my friends. They are demons that Lord Sesshomaru allows to stay in the castle, they are also forest dwelling demons." Rin explained to me and I nodded trying to keep up with her. She led me inside and at once I knew why Sessy called it the Forest Wing, it was a forest. It was filled with trees and flowers and I could hear animal sounds ringing out through the tall trees.

"Hello, young Rin. Have you come to visit me again?" I heard the voice and then I saw something step from out of the shadows. It looked a lot like a deer, but when it got closer I could see that it was a centaur. I didn't actually think that centaurs existed, but who was I to say they didn't.

"No, Sir Taurion, I am showing my friend around the castle." Rin said bowing her head. The centaur walked over to her and smiled.

"Dearest Rin, I have told you to call me Taurion and I don't need you to bow in my presence. Anyways, who is your beautiful friend?" Taurion asked looking at me and nodding.

"Her name is Kagome, Sir Taurion!" Rin said forgetting Taurion's request. He nodded at me once more and shook my hand before turning to speak with Rin again.

"Rin, the others are running among the forest. I shall go and gather them together so they can meet the lovely Kagome." Taurion said to Rin and she nodded. Taurion then took off into the forest. Rin then grabbed my hand again and led me to the middle of the forest. It was a circular area of beautiful green grass and flowers.

"Lady Kagome, sit down here on the grass, and it's better if you have no shoes on. The forest floor is very soft and cool." Rin said to me as I sat down amongst the flowers. I took off my shoes at her request and felt a strong breeze pass through and when I looked at my clothes, they had changed.

"What in the world?" I said shocked that somehow my clothes had just been magically changed. I was now wearing a flowered short skirt and a flowered blouse that blended beautifully with the skirt.

"It's the magic of the forest." Rin said to me and giggled. I looked at her and smiled, and then I began to laugh. I stood up and grabbed Rin's hand.

"Alright, then I am going to dance with you. Do you know how to dance?" I asked Rin and she nodded. I began swaying around with her, but I soon found that it was very hard for me to move with her. I picked her up and twirled her around until we fell down.

"Hello, young Rin!" I heard the many voices shout the same greeting to Rin. As my vision returned I saw that there were centaurs and owls, deer and rabbits, and chipmunks.

"Kagome, meet Polaris, the white centaur, Ai, the wise brown owl, Mink, the funny chipmunk, Momoko, the young doe, Auron, the colored rabbit, and Rink, the brother of Mink." Rin said introducing me to the animal demons that were surrounding me. They all nodded and soon most scampered away, except for Polaris and Taurion.

"Sorry, I was late. My name is Kimarai. I am the blue panther demon." The demon that walked out of the shadows said to us and I nodded and Rin looked out the windows of the Forest wing.

"Oh, no Lord Sesshomaru will be very angry that I led you away for so long. It's almost dark outside. We must get going." Rin said grabbing my hand and pulling me away. The blue panther, who called himself Kimarai followed us and yelled after Rin.

"Rin, I will go with you, hop on my back and I can get you both the front of the castle before the sun sets. " Kimarai said to us and we did as he asked. Soon we were at the front of the castle where the others were waiting.

"I will lead you to your room Lady Kagome, after you are finished here." Kimarai said to me and I nodded, he then disappeared into the shadows.

"Kagome, where were you?" Inuyasha yelled at me and I whimpered. I heard a growling and saw Kimarai leap in front of me at Inuyasha. He growled and spoke to him.

"You will not harm or upset Lady Kagome in my presence. Polaris and Taurion come here!" He yelled and the two centaurs appeared out of the shadows.

"You will be kind, generous and courteous or we will teach you a lesson that you will never forget!" Kimarai yelled at him. Sesshomaru nodded at them and they retreated to my side. Kimarai then lay at my feet after I sat down.

"Thank you, Kimarai for shutting my insolent brother up." Sesshomaru said to Kimarai who stood and bowed gracefully at Sesshomaru, then returned to his position at my feet.

"I have assigned rooms to you"Sesshomaru began to talk again but was cut short by Rin, who ran over to him and hugged him with all her might. He hugged her back and she got down off of him and sat near me. I saw a little flash of color and then Auron, the colored rabbit, was sitting comfortably in my lap.

"Well, Kagome it looks as though the forest demons have taken to your liking. Anyways, everyone, I have a room set up for you. Rin will lead you there. If you want to visit Kagome I should warn you, for Taurion and Polaris are going to be standing guard outside of her room. Kimarai will stay at her side constantly and Auron will protect her, don't ask how, but if you want to find out just make him angry, That is all, you may leave." Sesshomaru said and turned to leave, he disappeared around a corner and I smiled at Akira. I stood up and walked over to her, still holding Auron.

"What an adorable little rabbit." Akira said petting the rabbit's fur, it retreated close to me and I smiled at her. I heard Kimarai growl at something and I turned to see him looking at Inuyasha.

"Kimarai, be nice to Inuyasha, he can be an idiot sometimes, but I know two words that will make him stop dead in his tracks. Do you want to know those words?" I asked Kimarai and he nodded, grinning. Inuyasha braced himself as I turned to face him.

"Sit, boy." I said to Inuyasha who immediately went crashing to the floor. Everyone in the room roared with laughter. I left the room holding Auron and soon after Kimarai, Taurion, and Polaris followed me.

"What is it, Lady Kagome?" I heard Rin's voice behind me. I shook my head and shooed her away.

"Kagome, I missed you." I heard Kouga's voie and before I could stop him, Kimarai was standing in front of me protecting me. Kouga growled but I shook my head once more.

"Kimarai, that is my mate." I said and Kimarai backed down gracefully, retreating to my side. Auron jumped out of my arms and into Kouga's.

"He likes you Kouga." I said and Kouga smiled at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked and he nodded before letting the rabbit jump back into my arms.

"Just wated to make sure you're okay, but I have to go, right now. I love you and go to bed." He said and turned on his heels and sped away.

"Come along Lady Kagome I will lead you to your room." Kimarai said to me and I nodded. Kimarai lead me down the hall and turned down many corridors. I noticed that I was near The Forest Wing again. He nodded and we entered the room. It was beautiful and after a bath I sat on the balcony before I went to bed.

What else was awaiting me at this castle? I would find out the next day and Kimarai's soft purring was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Me: How was that?

Inuyasha: Not too bad!

Me: YAY! Now, please review my story and sorry to those I have reviewed on but didn't put a lot I have been busy and it was really late…but you know me. Hope ya'll liked it!


	14. Power Of A Dragon

Inuyasha: A new chapter?

Me: Yep…..but no one reads and reviews!

Everyone Else: So!

Me: Alright, here's the story!

Chapter 14

Power of a Dragon

Kagome awoke to the sounds of laughter and smiled as she sat up and opened her eyes. Auron lay curled in a ball next to Kimarai and when she had gotten dressed, they were up and yawning.

"Did you sleep well, Kimarai and Auron?" Kagome asked the two and they nodded. They walked out of the room, causing Polaris and Taurion to awake and greet them.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome. I trust you slept well." Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice from behind her and she nodded at him.

"I think that everyone slept well for once last night." Kagome said to him and continued to walk with Kimarai at her side and Auron in her arms. Polaris and Taurion walked behind the two of them.

"I have a meeting with the other demon lords including Kouga and Naraku. Everyone we left yesterday is coming here today to discuss the situation at hand. Of course, Kouga and I had called this meeting for reasons which the others understand. There is also a disturbance that has nothing to do with Ayame around here lately. I hope you will be joining us at the meeting, Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru ended his long speech and for the first time he had called her Lady Kagome, she smiled and nodded.

"We must be going, Lord Sesshomaru because Rin had asked me if I would go play with her today last night." Kagome said adding emphasis on Lord Sesshomaru. He nodded and smiled at her.

As Kagome continued walking down the many halls and corridors she noticed a door that was leaning open just enough for someone to slip quietly inside unnoticed. She stopped and Kimarai looked at her as she approached the door.

"What are you doing?" Kimarai asked and two centaurs, the rabbit and the young woman all shushed him. Kagome walked in carefully and saw who was occupying the room.

Still sleeping in his bed was Inuyasha, who looked very tired and still deep in sleep. Kagome used her wolf like stealth, walking over to the bed and smiling as she pushed away a piece of his silvery white mane.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, making everyone jump back and Kagome yelp.

"I didn't know you were awake, Inuyasha." Kagome said to him as he got up and jumped from the balcony. She followed suit as she stood on the balcony and then jumped to the ground below her.

"Nice jump, Lady Kagome!" Rin yelled to her as she ran over to her with flowers. Kagome nodded and picked her up as she ran to her.

As Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Tidus, and Keiba sat outside keeping a protective eye on the ladies they talked amongst themselves.

"Sesshomaru, what do you think this disturbance might be?" Inuyasha asked his older brother who shook his head.

"I really have no idea but whatever it is it's after Kagome." Sesshomaru said and they all agreed with each other.

While out on the lawn, Akira, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Shippou who had arrived earlier that day, were playing.

"Kagome, let's go hide just to scare the boys." Sango said looking at her with a grin, the girls all agreed and began to walk away. The guys began to get up and stretch and that's when they took their chance. They all took off at lightening speed and began laughing once they were out of sight and had ran through a river to lose them.

"Good one, Sango but now what are we going to do?" Kagome asked still holding Auron and somehow Kimarai had kept up with them.

"We will go to the town ahead and look around until they get there, if they find us." Kimarai said to the laughing girls. They all agreed and began to walk towards to the town when Kimarai growled and then continued to walk.

What had he sensed?

Back at the Castle

"Where did they go!" Inuyasha screamed and kept running around looking for the now "missing" girls. The others just stood there watching him.

"Would you please calm down?" Sesshomaru said and finally slammed Inuyasha to the ground and then picking him back up.

"They probably just ran off to try to make us like you are now. They are in good hands and……..oh no, we must find them. The evil disturbance is in the forest and we don't really know what it can do." Sesshomaru said looking at the now confused and worried faces. They all nodded and began of in the direction of the scent of the girls.

Back in the Forest

"Kagome I think we should try and get back, something just doesn't feel right." Sango said and the others all nodded. Kagome looked at Kimarai, who looked slightly dazed.

Suddenly she felt strong vibrations rock the earth and Auron jumped out her arms and scampered away. She watched as the rabbit sat in an open area and began to glow. Then Auron looked at her and a flash of light blinded her momentarily.

Then she saw the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen in her entire life. It was Auron, a small little rabbit, now a huge and powerful dragon.

The earth shook more and more, until Kagome saw what it was……..it was a……..a……..

With the Guys

As the guys were running through the forest they heard a scream and saw a slightly big dragon and a multi-colored dragon of immense size battling.

"She's safe, but we must help Auron." Sesshomaru said and the guys looked at him realizing that this is what Auron would turn into if anyone or anything threatened Kagome.

Soon they arrived where the girls were and Sesshomaru threw his poison whip at the dragon and Auron looked at him with a smile.

Inuyasha raced to the girls, along with Keiba and Tidus and helped get them to safety. Inuyasha then turned and pulled out his sword and began to help Sesshomaru. Soon the battle was over………they then returned reluctantly to the castle and Kagome braced herself for the harshest lecture of her life.

Now I end here…………….next chapter should be called The Lecture. it will be pretty short. Until then…later ya'll!


	15. The Lecture

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 15

The Lecture

"Why did you decide to just leave like that? It was dangerous and you knew it." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I just wanted to get away for a while. I didn't think I would in any danger at all, so there." Kagome said now annoyed by Inuyasha.

"You had no right to go anywhere without me or Sesshomaru or Tidus or Keiba!" He yelled at her, making her jump back and away from him.

His youkai blood began to boil and he couldn't control himself. He tried to breathe, but what Kagome said next really set him of.

"You can't tell me what to do, you don't own me and you never will." Kagome said walking away from him and looking for Rin or Sango or Akira or anyone else to talk to.

Suddenly she heard a roar and turned to see a very angry Inuyasha pinned under Kimarai. When Kagome got closer, she saw Inuyasha's eyes had turned to that of a full demon. She turned to run and look for Sesshomaru, but he was already there.

"Inuyasha, calm down……you are acting like a little baby." Sesshomaru said to the demon thrashing around on the ground.

Finally, Inuyasha began to change back…….but he had only shown Kagome that he could be very dangerous.

See………..told you it would be short! Please review!


End file.
